User blog:DisneyGleek123/Season 7
Season 7= This article contains what I think should happen for the upcoming seventh season of Once Upon a Time. Season Summary In the U.S., original episodes of season seven started airing on Sunday, September, 2017. 'Overview' 'Cast' 'Starring' *Lana Parrilla - Regina Mills/Queen Regina (confirmed) *Colin O'Donoghue - Killian Jones/Captain Hook (confirmed) *Rebecca Mader - Zelena/Wicked Witch of the West (#bringbackbex) *Robert Carlyle - Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin (confirmed) *Andrew J. West - Henry Mills (confirmed) *Alison Fernandez - Lucy (confirmed) *Zoë Kravitz - Tia Dalma/Calypso (just think about it) 'Recurring Cast' *Jennifer Morrison - Emma Swan (confirmed) *Lee Arenberg - Leroy/Grumpy *Beverley Elliott - Granny *Raphael Sbarge - Archie Hopper/Jiminy Cricket *Tony Amendola - Marco/Geppetto *Keegan Connor Tracy - Reul Ghorm/Blue Fairy *Rose McIver - Tinker Bell/Green Fairy *Chris Gauthier - William Smee *Amy Acker - Nova/Pink Fairy *Jordana Largy - Silvermist/Silver Fairy *Sara Tomko - Tiger Lily/Red Fairy *Merrin Dungey - Ursula *Ernie Hudson - King Poseidon *Shay Mitchell - Moana (still just think about it) 'Possible Storylines' *'Henry and Lucy' **First off, we don't want a repeat of the first season. The road to Henry getting his memories back better be short and sweet, considering he is the "truest believer"... Smh... **As for Lucy... I have an idea for her mom, which would then take over the main storyline, but I 'm not sure if it's the best route to go down. *'Moana' **I cast Pretty Little Liars' Shay Mitchell in this role. **Obviously Moana is an extremely popular movie right now. I haven't seen it yet, but ABC/Adam and Eddy should definitely capitalize on that. **With Moana as Lucy's mom, she can have a whole connection to the sea and shit. This is where I introduce the main storyline. *'Pirates of the Caribbean' **Kinda popular, kinda not right now... I loved Dead Men Tell No Tales, but that's not the point of this. I know that ONCE has never really remade anything from live-action, but let's just think about this one... **It's been established that Jack Sparrow is in the ONCE universe, but it was very subtle. I'm not saying he should be introduced because nobody can fill Johnny Depp's alcohol-soaked shoes, but another character linked to the sea could. *'Calypso' **I cast Zoë Kravitz in this role. **Pirates of the Caribbean 2 & 3 introduced Calypso, the Sea Goddess, aka Tia Dalma. She can be the season's main antagonist and the reason for Henry's memories being lost. **Calypso and Moana would have a tangled history, the former hating Moana for wanting to be under the sea for reasons I do not know I just thought of this today. **With their rivalry, she could make an even more powerful curse, separating Moana, Lucy, and Henry from one another and erasing Snow, David, Emma, and Belle from existence in the process. Not forever, mind you, they're untouchables. Just need a reason for their absence. **With the introduction of Calypso they will have the opportunity to bring back a few characters that can aid in her introduction. *'The Fairies' **I'm guessing that Tiger Lily will be established as Lucy's godmother from what we saw in 6.22. **Why not have Calypso be a former fairy, gone rogue like Fiona? This can also give the fairies a little more screen-time. Nova and Silvermist, in particular. *'"Isn't Ursula the Sea Goddess?"' **hehe... **Continuity? **You're real funny. **Anastasia and Clorinda. **Plus Calypso could've become so powerful that she just overpowered the bitch. **Speaking of Ursula... *'Calypso's Family' **If you bring back some old characters, might as well include Poseidon and Ursula as the estranged husband and daughter of Calypso. **This opens up numerous storytelling possibilities. **Unfortunately, however, this involves the sea... And I already mentioned pirates... *'Killian' **With the ocean at the season's forefront, Hook of course would be a major component in the main storyline. **Maybe without Emma, he can be a decent character? Wishful thinking there... **But seriously, if he and Henry had an adventure on the high seas to rescue Lucy from Calypso, I'd be down with watching it. **Also if the whole Moana thing doesn't work for you, this same storyline can be easily implemented with Tiana from The Princess and the Frog. ***Calypso and voodoo can stay, easily. I'd replace Ursula with Sidney and make Calypso his estranged mother. ****And if that doesn't work, well I don't give a fuck. *'Zelena' **I don't care if they just show fifteen-second clips of her eating onion rings or just doing random shit, just Bring Back Bex. Trivia *So far, Ginnifer Goodwin, Jennifer Morrison, Josh Dallas, Emilie de Ravin, Jared S. Gilmore and Rebecca Mader are confirmed to be leaving the show as series regulars for the seventh season. However, Morrison has agreed to appear in one episode. BRING BACK BEX BITCHES. Gallery |-| Moana= }} Moana is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time. Born on the island village of Motunui, Moana is the daughter of Chief Tui and Sina, with an inherited love for the seas and voyaging. When her island becomes endangered by the powerful sea goddess Calypso, Moana is chosen by the ocean to journey across the sea to save both her people and the world. Biography 'Before the Curse' TBA 'After the Fourth Curse' 'Season 7' TBA |-| Calypso= }} '''Calypso', better known as the Orange Fairy, is a main character on Once Upon a Time. After being banished from the Enchanted Forest by Reul Ghorm, Calypso starts practicing dark magic with the help of the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin. With her training complete, she decides to take over the sea and overthrows the legendary sea goddess, Ursula. After Calypso gives birth to a baby girl, Poseidon learns of the overthrow of the Sea Goddess and opens up a portal sending Calypso to Hangman's Island. In the Land Without Magic, Calypso creates her counterpart of Tia Dalma, a psychic and self-proclaimed witch doctor running a voodoo gift shop. Biography 'Before the Curse' TBA 'After the Fourth Curse' 'Season 7' TBA |-| Shay Mitchell= |IMDb = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2368789/ |Wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shay_Mitchell }} Shay Mitchell is one of the supporting actors of Once Upon a Time, portraying the role of Moana. Biography Mitchell is aight. She did PLL so she don't need this show tbh. In July 2017, Mitchell should be cast as Moana on the seventh season of Once Upon a Time. External Links * Official Instagram account. * Official Twitter account. |-| Zoë Kravitz= |IMDb = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2368789/ |Wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zoë_Kravitz }} Zoë Kravitz is one of the main actors of Once Upon a Time, portraying the role of Calypso/Tia Dalma. Biography Kravitz has lived, honey. In July 2017, Kravitz should be cast as Calypso, the Sea Goddess, the new antagonist for the seventh season of Once Upon a Time. External Links * Official Instagram account. * Official Twitter account. Category:Blog posts